Warriors: The Prophecy of Elements
by Skyezer
Summary: When medicine cat, Mistysoul retrieves a prophocy, she tells the clan leader. Soon enough, three kits are born and some of them, just might, play a role in this prophecy. Follow Moonkit through her life.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be my first ever fan fiction… Hope you like it!**

Prologue

Mistysoul woke with a start. She shook her head and, after licking her gray fur, she exited the medicine den to look for the clan leader. She had just had a dream from StarClan. She smiled to herself as she passed the two new warriors keeping vigil in the middle of the camp. There was Creepingfoot and Sunnyeyes. They were brother and sister, two very strong cats.

Mistysoul stuck her nose in Foreststar's den. "Foreststar?" She heard movement and paw steps as the leader advanced towards her. He stuck his head out and looked at her with bleary eyes. "Come on in, Mistysoul." He turned back around and disappeared in the curtain of vines. Mistysoul took a breath and followed him. When she entered, Foreststar looked more alert and ready for her news.

"What is it?"

"I brought news from StarClan."

Foreststar shifted and nodded his head for her to continue.

"It's a prophecy… I think." Mistysoul was a new medicine cat. Orangewhisker had only died about a moon ago. Mistysoul was still adjusting to not having someone to help her. She took a deep breath.

"They said _when the moon outshines the sun and the forest is lost in peril, two cats will rise to speak against what is hidden in smoke. _Do you have any idea what it means?" Foreststar narrowed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "No Mistysoul." He looked into her blue eyes with his deep green. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

**Hope you like the story so far! I know it's kind of short… Oh well! More coming soon! Promise! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter {well first was the prologue so… First Chapter?}! Yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 {2}

Blizzardpelt was feeling horrible today. She felt fat and ready to explode. These kits would be her first litter. She was excited but worried and she could tell Stormclaw, her mate, was nervous too. To any other cat, he was fine. He was strong and didn't worry about anything, but Blizzardpelt could see through that shield. "You should rest." Mistysoul said, nudging her back to the nursery with her nose. "Your kits look ready to come at any moment." Blizzardpelt sighed and did as she was told. There was a pang in her heart as she remembered Orangewhisker. He had always looked out for her. Blizzardpelt's thoughts were interrupted with a wave of pain. She stumbled into the den and cried out. Mistysoul went running to her den and Stormclaw, who was sending out a dusk patrol, jumped with surprise. He quickly gained control and ran to comfort his mate. Briartail, who was nursing her new kits, said soothing words to try to calm the she-cat.

It felt like forever, but finally all the kits were born. Mistysoul had left to tell everyone who didn't know and Briartail was nursing her kits, Birchkit, Leafkit, and Dewkit. Blizzardpelt leaned forward to try to lick her kits but fell back from exhaustion. "Here" Stormclaw pushed the kits closer so Blizzardpelt could see. They were beautiful! She sniffed and nuzzled them with joy. There was a white she-cat with gray stripes and splotches, and two toms, one was white with gray ear tips and paws, and the other was all gray.

Stormclaw smiled warmly at his kits and watched as they crawled to their mother's stomach. "What should we name them?" asked Blizzardpelt, looking at him with her blue eyes. Stormclaw looked at his kits more closely. He could tell that the gray kit was strong. He could see the mussels in his shoulders already. But what was a suitable name for him? He asked his mate, "How about we decide for the gray kit first." Blizzardpelt inspected him and after a few minutes decided, "How about Restlesskit? He seems to be too small to hold all that power in those legs and sleep soundly." Stormclaw nodded enthusiastically. "That's perfect!" Blizzardpelt pointed with her tail to the kit with gray paws. "Smokekit?" "Sounds good," Stormclaw purred. He looked at the last kit, the she-cat. There was something about her calmness. He could see her as a leader already. The gray on her pelt shimmered when she moved and seemed to reflect light ever so slightly. "Moonkit." There was no discussion. The name fit her perfectly.

**Sorry sorry sorry! The main character's name has changed to Moonkit. Haha. Next chapter is NEXT! Yep… Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter! Hope you like it! Tell me if you do and know that there is A LOT of this story left to tell. I will try to update as much as possible! Thanks!**

Chapter 3

Moonkit crouched and crawled towards her prey. The sun was out and was warming her back, making her feel tired. She blinked a few times and continued to hunt. Once she was near enough to pounce, she did! She caught it! "Hey! Get off Moonkit!" Moonkit laughed and did what she was told. Smokekit frowned and licked his fur back down. "Oh, come on Smokekit, you're no fun!" Just then, Mistysoul yelled from the medicine den, "Smokekit, can you come help me with these herbs?" "Of course!" Smokekit looked back at Moonkit. "Sorry Moonkit, I just don't like fighting. You know I'd rather heal." Moonkit hung her head. "Yeah I know." Smokekit had always taken interest in herbs and started helping Mistysoul as soon as she allowed him too. They were all only about three moons old and Mistysoul already thought of him as an apprentice. "We can play other games later. Okay?" And just like that, Smokekit was off. "Yeah, okay." She murmured. "Hey Moonkit, over here!" Birchkit yelled. Moonkit's eyes lit up and she ran over to Birchkit, Restlesskit, Leafkit, and Dewkit. "We're pretending to be warriors!" Leafkit yelled. "Yeah! Who wants to be the leader of the dark forest?" asked Dewkit.

"I think it should be Restlesskit!" said Birchkit.

"Yeah!" everyone else agreed.

"Why do I have to be bad?" asked Restlesskit.

"Well we all know you're not really bad, you're just the biggest!" Moonkit told him.

He smiled. "Then the leader of the clans should be you, Moonkit, because we all know you're not really good, you're just the bravest!"

"Hey! I am too good!" Moonkit yelled, but she didn't protest.

"Okay who will be on what team?" asked Leafkit.

After the kits were done sorting out who would go where, they got in a line. In the dark forest they had Restlessstar, Dewkit, and Birchkit. In the clans, they had Moonstar and Leafkit. Right as they were getting ready to fight, Blizzardpelt came out and said "Moonkit and Restlesskit! Come on inside now it's getting late!" Moonkit turned and saw Smokekit already standing with their mother. She sighed and walked slowly back to the den. "Do we have to mom?" asked Restlesskit. "Yes, now come on in."

Briartail yelled out to her kits too and they all made their way back into the den. "Night, Moonkit." whispered Birchkit. "Night." She replied.

**All done! Next will be out soon! Tomorrow at best. This chapter was mostly about getting to know some of the kits. Hope you liked it! And please comment, I don't see the use of writing more if no one likes it. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will hopefully be longer than the other chapters! Got it done quicker than tomorrow so the next chapter ****will**** be tomorrow! Sometime…**

Chapter 4

Moonkit watched as all the cats picked to head to the gathering gathered into a small group. "One day we can go too." She said to Smokekit. He smiled, "Yeah, and I can go to the moon pool!" Moonkit cocked her head. "The place where you get to meet StarClan? Cool, maybe I can go there sometime!" Smokekit giggled, "Only medicine cats can go there! Well, I guess if you became leader, then you could go…" "Yeah that would be awesome!" said Moonkit, but Smokekit felt suddenly wary of his sister. He had heard many stories of cats who were to ready to be a leader and put that before their clan. As if reading his mind, Moonkit said, "But I am perfectly happy just being a warrior too. Now let's go back to see mom."

Stormclaw padded over to the roots of the tree in the middle of the island. He sat and watched as his clan mates mingled with the others. It had been very peaceful amongst the clans lately and He thought it was because of good weather and the amount of prey. Lately, the clan had no need to eat any frogs and they had been getting plenty of mice, voles, and birds. Especially birds. Stormclaw brought himself away from his thoughts and nodded to Sorrelface, the WindClan deputy. She nodded in return and sat in her spot below Streamstar.

When all the clans were here, Hazelstar yowled to silence everyone. The other leaders looked to her, as if to give her permission to continue. She stood and said "Unfortunately, we have lost Pinestar." The sound of shocked murmurs rippled through the crowed. "He was attacked by a fox and-" she paused to look down at the ground. When she looked back up, her eyes were glossy. "There was nothing left of him except what little the fox left behind when we got there." Stormclaw was shocked and looked to the ground. "Other than this tragedy, our clan is doing well. We have an abundance of prey and our kits are doing well." She sat back down. Streamstar stepped forward, "We are sorry for your loss. Pinestar was a good cat." She surveyed the area, looking for anyone who may object. "ThunderClan is doing well also. We even have a couple new kits brought into this world by Glowheart and Tigerstripe. They're names are Bentkit and Seedkit." Cats whispered congratulations to Tigerstripe, Glowheart was still nursing. "That's all I have to say." She stepped back and nodded to Foreststar. He stepped forward and held his head high. "ShadowClan is thriving. We have many warriors and apprentices, almost ready to become more. Our kits are doing well and are all about five moons old, meaning they will be apprentices soon. Our prey is good too though I will not say we ever have too much." He stepped back and Russetstar stepped up. "We are doing well. That's all we have to say." Stormclaw wondered why River Clan was always so closed off lately. He looked at Brackenpelt, the ThunderClan deputy who in turn looked at Shadetail, the RiverClan deputy. He gave them both an "It's none of your business" look and turned away. "I guess this gathering's over." Yelled Streamstar, jumping down from the branch she had been sitting on. Foreststar jumped down next and flicked his tail for his clan to follow. They were heading back home.

Moonkit, Restlesskit, and Smokekit were all asleep when Stormclaw got back. He came out of the nursery and looked around at his home proudly. He saw Spiderclaw and Sparrowflight bringing up the back of the warriors, who were heading into their den. The Warriors den had a low entrance, which one would have to crouch to enter. The inside was big and always cool because it was a cave. You wouldn't be able to tell from the outside though because there was a build-up of pine needles and moss. Foreststar was talking to Mistysoul outside of his den. The leader's den was small but comfy. It was easy to quickly get out of and that made it easy for him to help in battle. The apprentices slept in the bottom of a huge dead tree. There were multiple holes to get in from but they were discreet so it wouldn't be easy for an enemy to get in. He looked back at the nursery and thought about how perfect this spot was for it. During the day, all the kits would play outside in a little sandy area to the right of the entrance. To get in you had to first go through a small thorn entrance. In front of you would be a rock. You would have to go around that rock to a spot where the kits and queens sleep. Here, the rock was angled to the sky, letting in sun, but not rain. Stormclaw's thoughts were interrupted by Lionnettle and Kernelpelt. "Hey Stormclaw, you can go rest, we're on guard duty tonight" Kernelpelt nodded to the den.

"Yeah okay, thanks." He said and headed to his bedding. His last thoughts that night were of how much he loved his home.

**Ok I think this chapter is longer. I had trouble writing some parts, but I hope you like it! Nothing bad is going to happen to Stormclaw, don't worry. I promise. Okay, so you know what to do! Click the Review button! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not getting this in earlier. No responses yet… -sad face-**

Chapter 5

Today was a very exciting day. Today Copperpaw and Nettlepaw were becoming warriors. Sparkwhisker had been Nettlepaw's mentor and Lionnettle had been the mentor of Copperpaw. Moonkit decided she was getting hungry and went over to the prey pile to get something to eat before the ceremony started. Without thinking, she grabbed a small black bird and dragged it over to Birchkit so they could share. "Thanks Moonkit!" he said through a mouthful of feathers. She giggled. Birchkit was so silly.

"Cats of ShadowClan gather here beneath the high tree for a clan meeting." Foreststar jumped down from the tree to stand in front of all his clan-mates. "Today is a very special day for two of our apprentices." He looked towards Copperpaw and she stepped forward. ""I, Foreststar, leader of ShadowClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Copperpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Copperpaw, from this moment you will be known as Copperfur. StarClan honors your courage and quick thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan." Foreststar rested his head on Copperfur's and she licked his shoulder. He stepped back and looked to Nettlepaw. "Nettlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Nettlepaw held his head high.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Nettlepaw, from this moment you will be known as Nettletooth. StarClan honors your strength and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan."

All cats chanted their new warrior names and congratulated them as Nettletooth licked Foreststar's shoulder. "I can't wait until we're warriors!" exclaimed Dewkit. "Well you kits have to be apprentices' first." teased Briartail.

Once everyone was quite, Foreststar said "These two cats will take vigil tonight. They will protect our clan alone." He flicked his tail and everyone departed. Some went to the dens and others hung around to talk to each other. "Time for bed my kits" Blizzardpelt nosed them back to the nest.

That night, Moonkit couldn't sleep. She decided sitting in the nest wouldn't do her any good and she went out to get some fresh air. She could see Nettletooth and Copperfur sitting in the middle of the camp. _"How boring"_ She thought, keeping low to the ground so they wouldn't see her. She was almost out of the camp (this would be her first time!) when she heard the yowl of Nettletooth behind her. "Intruders!"

At first, Moonkit thought she was talking about her, but when she turned to look behind her, she saw multiple cats streaming out of the dirt place. Her eyes widened and without further ado, she was off. It only took her a few seconds for her to get back, and within that time, she had seen more than enough to know the other cats had no chance. The ShadowClan warriors had streamed out of their den and there were far more than the other cats. Moonkit buried herself in her mother's fur and lay still.

Stormclaw was woken with a screech from Nettletooth. He bolted up and out of the den as fast as he could. RiverClan was attacking! Stormclaw put his questions aside and charged at Pebblefoot, who was on top of Branchclaw. He leaped and knocked Pebblefoot onto his side, giving him a nasty bite to the shoulder. There was a yowl, and then the tom was gone, into the forest. Stormclaw grunted and turned to see how the battle was going. Foreststar! Without a second thought, Stormclaw was off. He ran at Shadetail and just as he was bunching his hind leg muscles, Russetstar jumped in front of him. There wasn't enough time to stop himself from flying into her and rolling her to the ground.

"What is it you RiverClan cats want?" Stormclaw stuck his face very close to Russetstar's. There was a low growl to the right of him and he was knocked to the ground by Shadetail. The first thought that ran through Stormclaw's mind was Foreststar. Was he okay? Fear for his leader made him struggle harder against Shadetail's weight, but he was pinned and he knew it.

"To be honest Stormclaw, we came to see just how powerful your clan is." Shadetail leaned in to whisper in his ear. "And it's not just us Stormclaw; the other clans are worried about your clan's power too." Stormclaw blinked in wonder. _The other clans were afraid of us?_ He didn't have much time to dwell on this though, because Russetstar's yowl was calling for their clan to retreat. Shadetail jumped a little, and then looked straight into Stormclaw's eyes. "This isn't over. We'll be back and maybe with another clan." Shadetail gave him a nasty bite to the neck, something that surprised him so much he made the mistake of gasping.

Moonkit watched her father in the medicine cat den. Mistysoul said he would be alright, but he had lost a lot of blood. She was worried. Even Restlesskit was showing his worry.

When Stormclaw woke up, it was night. His throat felt dry, while the rest of him felt stiff. He was just thinking about how hungry he was when he remembered the battle. He sat straight up and looked around. "Mistysoul!"

She came around to the entrance of the den and said "Stormclaw! Thank StarClan you are alive! The clan would be totally lost without you!"

"Mistysoul, this is important! I need to talk to Foreststar!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much Ranger of the Forest! I have changed the section now and will hopefully have more views now! Again, thank you so much.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Foreststar was dreaming about when he was an apprentice, when the days were simple and Mossypaw and he were best friends. He often wondered what her warrior name would have been if she had not died. What would have become of them? "_Be prepared."_ Foreststar jolted awake and looked around. He pressed his flank to the wall, suddenly feeling vulnerable. Why had Mossypaw's voice come to him? He was suddenly angry, _"Why couldn't she have come to me?" _He wondered,_ "Why can she only ever whisper?" _ Foreststar's thoughts were broken by the sound of fur brushing against the small zig-zagish entrance to his den. He sat up and decided to put his thoughts aside for now.

"I'm sorry Foreststar! I couldn't make him stay and rest!" he heard Mistysoul's voice rise with frustration. It was dark in Foreststar's den, but he could see the outline of her tail, slashing back and forth.

"This is important!" Stormclaw pushed Mistysoul out of the way easily and stood in front of her. "Foreststar, I need to speak with you."

Stormclaw told Foreststar about what Shadetail had said to him about the other clans thinking ShadowClan was too powerful and about his warning about RiverClan coming back with more cats to help them. As he told him this, Foreststar got up and paced back and forth, occasionally asking questions. When Stormclaw was done with his story, he was dismissed. Mistysoul went to follow him, but was stopped by Foreststar. "Have you heard anything from StarClan?"

Mistysoul shook her head, "No Foreststar, but the half moon is tomorrow. I will be going to the moon pool." Foreststar nodded his head. "And you won't go alone."

Moonkit saw Stormclaw first. "Look!" She yelled to the other kits that were getting ready for bed. Restlesskit, Smokekit, and Moonkit all tackled Stormclaw when they got close to him. "Easy kits" Misty whispered and nodded towards the high tree. Foreststar was standing there and let out a yowl instead of his normal call. The cats hurried over with worried expressions on their faces.

"All of you know about the unexpected battle with RiverClan yesterday." The cats nodded their heads.

"Stormclaw, could you please tell these cats what Shadetail told you?" Foreststar lashed his tail and his eyes narrowed as Stormclaw began speaking. When he was done, many cats started to talk at once.

"Foreststar, maybe we _can_ take them all!" a voice yelled.

"We _are_ very strong," answered another.

"But they will out-number us!"

"Silence," Foreststar's voice was calm, but strong and demanding. "We can not let our arrogance get in the way of this… _battle_. I do not believe we should underestimate our foes. I also think we should fight this battle differently than we usually do." There was a pause. Enough time for all cats to think about how they would fight differently. "Instead of fighting with claw and tooth, maybe we should look at this situation with open minds and use the power of words to fight." There were lots of murmurs, but no cat disagreed. ShadowClan was used to lashing out at things. Not letting the true information sink in before acting. "I think it's time we use our wits." The eerie mood was lifted by Foreststar announcing, "In greater matters, we do have a few new apprentices to add to our clan. His gaze settled on six kits waiting at the edge of the group of cats. Some of them looked nervous and some looked excited.

Moonkit was very interested in Foreststar's strategy. She thought his new idea was great! She looked to her mom and saw just how proud she was. Her mother had licked them all down until Moonkit and her littermates were all cleaner than ever. Briartail had done the same with her kits and the excitement in the area must have gone through all of them. Restlesskit was flicking his tail back and forth. He could never sit still. Moonkit looked at Smokekit and was very proud to have him as her brother. _"He will make a great medicine cat."_ She thought. When Foreststar announced that they were going to be apprentices to the whole clan, Moonkit thought she might burst. It took all her will power to not yowl with joy.

"Will Birchkit, Leafkit, Dewkit, Moonkit, Smokekit, and Restlesskit step forward please." Foreststar's face looked proud too and that made everything seem so much greater. He looked to Leafkit first.

"Leafkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Leafpaw."

Creepingfoot, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Leafpaw. You have shown yourself to be a brave and strong warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to her." Creepingfoot stood and touched noses with Leafpaw before they both walked to the side to sit.

Turning to Dewkit, Foreststar again recited the well known words.

"Dewkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Dewpaw."

Spiderclaw, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Dewpaw. You have shown yourself to be a understanding and cunning warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to him." Spiderclaw touched noses with Dewpaw and they sat next to Leafpaw and Creepingfoot.

"Birchkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Birchpaw."

Kernelpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Birchpaw. You have shown yourself to be a quick and intelligent warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to him."

Restlesskit was next. His mentor was Nettletooth and Restless kit looked proud and ready to learn.

Mistysoul stepped forward with Foreststar's nod of approval

"Cats of ShadowClan, it is time for me to take on an apprentice. Your next medicine cat will be Smokepaw." She looked down to him with a warm smile on her face.

Foreststar stepped forward again Smokepaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Mistysoul?"

There was an eager look on Smokepaw's face when he said, "I do."

Foreststar nodded. "Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moon Pool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. The good wishes of all ShadowClan will go with you."

Then the cats turned to look at Moonkit, who had been sitting, waiting. Foreststar smiled and spoke his words.

"Moonkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Moonpaw. Copperfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Leafpaw. You have shown yourself to be a forgiving and wise warrior. Do all that you can to pass on what you know down to her." Moonkit stretched herself up to touch noses with her new mentor. _"I'm an apprentice"_ she thought.

**Just thought I'd remind people of the prophecy: **_**When the moon outshines the sun and the forest is lost in peril, two cats will rise to speak against what is hidden in smoke.**_


End file.
